


When Did It Get So Bad?

by DarkJaxk



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Ending, Egobang - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, egoflap (background) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJaxk/pseuds/DarkJaxk
Summary: "When did it get so bad?" Arin muttered, trying hard to keep his voice steady."It was always this bad," Dan replied gruffly, "You just never noticed it."





	When Did It Get So Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this kind of writing especially about these two particular people. Please, don't read this. It is very dark and possibly triggering for some people.

Arin sat in the Grump Space, controller in hand, as if it were a normal day. But everything was so far from normal and it had been for months. Underneath his long sleeves were angry purple bruises, his back covered in cuts and his legs barely moveable. But he sat and waited. Waited with fear gripping his insides for the man he feared more than anything in his life. His best friend and his worst enemy. The one he loved and hated all at once.

The door swung open and he could hear Dan approaching the couch; his entire body was alive with anxiety, hyper aware of the slightest disturbance. Arin snuck a glance up though his bangs to gauge Dan's mood. He held a rather stoic expression as he sat down beside him. 

He fidgeted with the controller in the moments of silence that followed before hesitantly asking, "Are you ready to start?" His voice sounded nothing like his own, being barely above a whisper. 

He glanced back up at Dan once more and he felt terror grip his insides as his face twisted with rage. He heard the slap before he felt it and the force of the blow knocked him off the couch. 

"What did I say about mumbling so fucking much?!" Dan growled, getting up and staring down at Arin hunched form. 

Arin stared up at him silently, hand absently rubbing his cheek as tears flowed down them freely. He was utterly shocked. Why had Dan gotten so mad so quickly? Why was he exploding at the office? He usually acted like everything was normal here. 

"You just gonna sit and fucking stare at me?!" Dan yelled, raising his hand once again to deliver another forceful slap.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Dan, please don't hit me here. Please don't hit me," Arin sobbed on his knees. The room was mostly sound proofed but he didn't want any of the other grumps to see them like this. To see Dan like this. Oh god what would they do to Dan?

"Oh, so you think you can just tell me what to do now?" He growled down at him, fists clenching so hard his knuckles were turning white. "I'll fucking show you. Get up! Get. Up.

Dan reached down and gripped the roots of Arin's hair, dragging him up over to the couch. Arin just shook his head as more tears came in streams down his cheeks, pleading for him to stop as he forced him over the couch. 

"Dan, please no. Please don't do this!" Arin cried as he yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles. 

He knew what was coming next and his mind clouded with fear and anxiety. His muscled were coiled so tight he felt they might snap any second. Then he felt a wave of numbness. He could feel nothing at all. Even when Dan pressed the tip of his cock to Arin's ass he didn't make a sound. Shock and hurt and pain were swirling in the depths of Arin's heart so far off that he barely noticed the feelings at all. Dan forced himself inside, panting and grunting as he thrust forward. The pain of the sudden intrusion shot up Arin's back as the silent tears kept streaming down his cheeks. 

Then Dan hit a certain bundle of muscles.

Arin's hips jerked forward and a gasp tore itself from his lips without any input from his brain. 

"You fucking like that, huh? You're one sick fuck, you know that?" Dan grunted and thrust into his prostate once more.

He cried out again, shame burning him like a fire as Dan reached down to give his semi-hard cock a few jerks. Arin tried to think of something happy, anything other than his current situation. But Dan was thrusting harder now, making pain shoot up his spine. He was going to be sore but that was the least of his worries. He could feel the beginnings of an orgasm twisting in his gut and it made his stomach twist in disgust. His body wasn't connecting with his pleading mind. A bitter feeling was pooling in his stomach and he almost gagged. Arin was disgusted with himself when he felt the sticky liquid coat his lower abdomen. He'd bit his lip to ward off anymore disgraceful noises but Dan was shamelessly grunting above him.

"Ugh, fuck! You're such a slut, Arin. Your ass is fucking swallowing my dick. Ungh! You show off this ass to Ross and Barry too?!" Dan asked, thrusting in Arin harshly. 

"Ah! No, I would never-" Arin started until he felt Dan's hand around his throat, squeezing. 

"Fuckin' liar! I see the way you look at them. You think you're gonna fucking leave me?!" 

Arin couldn't respond, he'd started prying at Dan's hand, desperately struggling for air. He was plummeting towards unconsciousness as each thrust from Dan knocked more air out of his lungs. 

Then Dan let out a primal snarl, the tension switching to his hips as his dick twitched inside him, hand loosening around Arin's windpipe. He gasped, partly from the need to breathe and partly from the shock of hot cum flooding his inner walls. What used to feel pleasant now made him want to vomit. But he stayed stock still as Dan pulled out with a heavy sigh. 

"Pull your pants up before someone sees," Dan grunted out as he sat down, zipping up his pants. 

Arin obeyed, moving robotically, his system overloaded with pain. He stood up from his bent position over the couch, pain immediately shooting up his back at the simple movement.

As he sat down carefully next to Dan he watched him carefully. It's as if nothing had just happened. Like what he'd done didn't even mean a thing to him. 

"When did it get so bad?" Arin muttered, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"It was always this bad," Dan replied gruffly, "You just never noticed it."

"I-" Arin stuttered then took a deep breath, "I need to use the bathroom." 

Dan was silent for a moment before grumbling over his phone, "Fuckin hurry." 

Arin turned away from him just before the tears started up again, making his way quickly out of the room. He avoided people as he quietly went to the bathroom. After the door was shut securely he started sobbing, his entire body shaking in the wake of his anguish. Wave after wave came as if it would never stop. When he could finally catch his breath he managed to clean him self up. After he'd washed his hands and face he stepped out of the bathroom. 

Suzy's face met his, concern seeping into her smile. 

"You okay, Ar?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his arm and stroking it slowly. 

He flinched slightly at the gesture. God, he was scared of his own wife. What had he come to? What had his life come to?

Arin looked up at her now. Into her worry filled eyed. 

"No."


End file.
